Candy Canes and Chocolate
by Fairylust
Summary: Gederswitch, Mello x Girl!Near It's Christmas at Whammy's and Near receives a nice china doll from Mello. When he receives nothing but mistle toe and a note the unexpected happens after he goes to his room. First attempt at a straight fic lemon. ;3


**Merry Christmas to all! You're all beloved and I hope that this story brightens up some of you fangirls (and some fanboys) happy holiday this Christmas season. Especially since it is Christmas today!**

**Yayz!**

**XD**

**This should also be lemony.**

**;3**

**Yeah well, sorry but there is no yoai or yuri here. I made this a straight fic. MelloxGirl!Near. I dunno how I did seeing as this is my first try at a straight fic lemon, but I believe it turned out okay.**

**Oh, yeah, and I hope the title is pretty self-exclaimatory or whatever. The symbolism should be clear: Near = Candy Cane, meanwhile Mello = Chocolate.**

**;3**

**X3**

**83**

**Stay safe this Christmas day!**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p><strong>Candy Canes And Chocolate<strong>

It was Christmas day at Whammy's and everyone had exchanged gifts, well, almost everyone. Mello had been assigned Near as his 'secret' Christmas child. It was basically in alphabetical order. He was supposed to get Matt, but seeing as he despised Near, so an exception was made for him and he was assigned the little ice queen. He had shoved a nice, pretty china glass doll at her and demanded to be given his gift then, but instead he was given a tiny freakin pink box that held a damn piece of mistletoe inside along with a folded piece of paper.

"What's this supposed to be?" He growled, looking at her icily. She smiled craftily at him for a split second, and then sat down to play with the china doll not giving anything away and seeming rather casual about the whole situation. She seemed to really like the doll, cradling the doll to her chest like it was a sweet, little baby. "Listen, if you're hitting on me, you cold little witch I'm not interested." He said tossing the box to the ground. This went unnoticed as Near sighed and curled a tress around her index finger.

"Read the note and all will be clear." She said, and then got up to leave the room along with Linda, who was talking a mile a minute. They weren't close friends but Mello had recently had some rather unholy and _very_ lucid dreams about the two girls. Shaking his head Mello headed to his room, tossing the gift aside he laid down on his bed, feeling rather cheated. He'd spent all his money on that stupid china doll for Near, but what did he get in return for that bit of kindness?

Nada, zip, zero, zilch.

"Why does that little freak of nature have to be so vague?" He wondered aloud. "Next year I should probably just get her in here and see how she responds to a little kissing, maybe a touch or two." He mused with a smirk. "It'd be funny to see her squirm for once in her life."

That was when he heard a few loud raps at the door. "Who's there?" he called from where he lay, not feeling up to answering it. If it were Matt then he could just waltz right in, but if it were someone else…he figured they'd get the message.

Apparently, however, it was neither because there was no response, but a couple louder knocks. He sighed and got up to go investigate for himself. Upon thrusting the door opened he felt his azure eyes widen in stunned astonishment at who his intruder was and what they were wearing. He certainly hadn't anticipated this little turn in events. The world seemed to stop spinning as he stared at this…this…creature, which captivated him in every way at the moment.

Near stood there looking casual like she done this all the time.

She wore a rather tight fitting Mrs. Claus outfit. It was basically a tight fitting red dress with white furry hem work and a slim black belt tied around her thin waist. Blue eyes noticed how the dress stopped way above her knee, displaying a lovely amount of creamy white thigh. He could just imagine gripping onto those soft, white thighs. Near held a candy cane between her sinfully cherry red lips. The lipstick or lip gloss or whatever the hell it was contrasted nicely with her snowy skin. Her fluffy white hair was groomed to come up and out messily, yet gracefully like L's and her ebony eyes held some sort of feral want that really made Mello's blood boil and go pooling down in his groin, causing him to swallow a bit.

"Has Mello read his note?" She inquired innocently. "Given his reaction I wouldn't think so. He should probably read it." Nodding dumbly he invited her in, watching as she took a seat on his bed. She lay back, purposely spreading her legs a bit to show off her white almost see through underwear. He wanted to have a massive nosebleed just then and touched his nose lightly to make sure that he wasn't as he started to read the little note that had been given to him.

_Darling, Mello,_

_I've seen you observing me in, as well as outside, of class. I have spoken with Matt about this reoccurring event and have discovered your attraction to me. He says it's because you like the unattainable. Do not be upset with him…or me. I had to bribe Matt with a kiss, so understand that I didn't just ask and he answer. He'd never betray you that way. Anyway, back to the point. I shall be visiting you later today, while others play with their toys or go outside. And I'll give you your gift. It's very special. I hope you enjoy it as much as I hope we will._

_Yours Truly, Near_

_P.S. I like you as much as you apparently like me, so there is no reason to be embarrassed about this whole situation._

"O-okay…." He murmured, blushing profusely. "What do we do now?"

"Hmm," Near responded with a smirk, "well, I thought Mello would know. He is, after all, the one with the noticeable erection. I didn't think this outfit would work so well, but I have my proof that it does." She said eyeing the bulge in Mello's black cotton pants. When he saw this a bright red blush spread out over his face. "Either Mello's teenage hormones are working or he is really attracted to me."

"It's the hormones!" he spat. "I hate you, you little whore!"

"Hmm, then would Mello be opposed to me…relieving him?"

"Wha-what?" he gasped, not expecting Near, of all people, to ask him that question, which only turned him on more. "I do! I-I mean, gods, you little whore! You're so frustrating an-" he couldn't finish that sentence when he found Near's lips pressed firmly to his. Tasting the delicious sweetness of artificial cherries he concluded she was wearing lip-gloss. Pressing his lips against hers even more firmly than before he soon found that her lips were parted just enough for him to get his tongue in. Moaning she ran a hand suggestively along his thigh, causing his body to jerk somewhat as a jolt of pressure on his straining erection caused a jolt of pleasure to surge throughout his being.

Damn, this was going to be his best Christmas present ever!

He soon felt Near's small, blunt nails scratching down his clothed back, as he pinned her down to the bed, pressing his groin against her own and moaning at the feeling of her heat against his. He moaned as she nipped at the soft skin of his neck. Mello soon felt his hands wandering beneath that red dress and up creamy white thighs, lightly scraping his nails teasingly on her hipbones, before pulling her underwear down and off, discarding it…well…elsewhere. He wasn't sure where it went all that mattered was that he had Near beneath him and was about to fill her innocent body with his seed. She had other ideas, at the moment, however.

She lowered her hand to his throbbing erection that was starting to ache with need. She stroked him. He moaned, thrusting against the touch, whole she delighted in his pleasured moans. She finally found the chance to flip their position, so she could slide down to pull his pants and boxers down, so that she could lick and suck at the head, engulfing him into her mouth and bobbing up and down his shaft. Moaning he felt his fingers tangle into her silky soft, white hair. Pulling her off him, Mello realized that she was really excited and must have been thinking of this for a while now.

He kissed from her lips to her collarbone, where the dress stopped. He waited a few minute before speaking, seeing as his breathing was so erratic and speech would have came out all excited and confused. "How long was this planned, little minx?" he questioned, meanwhile moving a hand to the small of her back where the zipper was located. Squirming a bit she let him unzip the back before giving her breathy reply.

"I-I heard Matt and some of the other older boys talking about some of their desired sexual fantasies…an-and I got to thinking…gradually, this is what I came up with. I hope Mello will be pleased with his present once he unwraps it." She said the last sentence with a bit of a smile, silently giving Mello the go ahead.

Smiling he helped her out of the dress. He watched as the dress slipped from her body, no longer hugging those delicious looking curves or gracing her skin a beautiful contrast of crimson red against snowy white. "Oh," Mello breathed feeling his member twitch in anticipation, "Near, you are so beautiful."

Her figure was perfect. She had curves in all the right places and was, surprisingly, a C-cup at least, most likely bordering on D. He could imagine her breasts becoming D-cup worthy by the time she was eighteen. She was just fifteen, then and still growing. Biting his lower lip he dared to check to see if she were ready for penetration. Groaning he felt that she needed more teasing, which he had had about enough of and just wanted to pound her into his mattress.

"Mello, let's play, please Mello!" she pouted cutely. Her smile was beautiful and her eyes were sparkling with life, looking so alive and happy unlike her usual deadpan eyes. He swooped down and kissed her lips, glad that she eventually melted into the kiss along with him. He could hardly believe that she used to be the quiet, naïve looking child he'd seen earlier that day reading in the library and hugging the china doll he gave her. She seemed like a totally different person that Mello couldn't help but to admire like she were some rare gem.

Tender touches spread fast. Like a powerful blaze the touches got more and more intimate. Spreading fast like wildfire the touches were followed closely by ardent kisses and love bites, some thoughtful words whispered lovingly to one another. The feeling of dull nails scraping against skin and lips caressing a mark left behind as though offering a silent apology.

As they continued this soft treatment and exchange of tenderness clothes were further removed, until Mello was shirtless and pantless, though still wearing a dark colored pair of boxers. She gave a soft nip to his earlobe and he flicked his tongue out at one of her pert pink nipples causing a deep moan to register from her mouth, before they joined lips in another kiss that stole their breathes away. Mello tasted candy cane mint, while Near got a hint of chocolate. Near was, however, getting tired of all this taunting and wanted to satisfy herself, as well as her partner.

"Mel-Mello," Near panted against his neck, "I-I want it."

He looked at her puzzled. "Wha-what are you t-talking about?" he asked breathily. She panted a bit more, and then thrust her hips forwards colliding with his, making him hiss at the sudden contact. Moaning he felt a thrilled smile creep onto his face as he realized what she meant. He was more than happy to oblige, having already discarded his shirt and jeans. All he really had to do was remove his boxers. Near felt a soft groan escape her mouth as she bit her lower lip. She was obviously losing her nerve, becoming uncertain about what they were doing. "What's your deal?" The blonde asked, eyeing her curiously. "You're the one who said you wanted this."

She sputtered with an embarrassed blush across her face, "I-I've never…umm…."

"First time for everything. And besides, you're my Christmas present, remember?"

She nodded and sighed, spreading her legs a bit more apart. "This won't h-hurt too badly, will it?" she asked timidly. The blonde could only kiss her, hoping she'd forget about it, but she didn't and just decided that it was something Mello just couldn't answer himself. Mello moaned teasingly as he rubbed against her entrance, before shallowly pushing in the just head. Near gasped as he penetrated her.

Soon she was whimpering and that whimpering started to drive him mad. Bringing her into a languid kiss he hoped to distract her for a bit longer. Pulling away, panting, he just decided to forget about taking it slow and plunged into her in a single stroke. Giving a half strangled yelp Near gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his flesh. The shock of how tight she was had his mind totally blanked out. The feeling of her hymen breaking caused him to stop. Blood was sure to come as she whimpered in something closer to pain than pleasure. Her nails dug bloody grooves into his shoulders, but he didn't ask her to stop, instead, slowly twitching his hips to help her get used to him, Mello waited for her to calm down and relax those muscles that were squeezing his organ to death.

Her muscles finally eased around him gradually, and she gave an inquisitive jerk of her hips before sucking in a deep breath, and then repeating the process finding that it helped her to adjust a bit. Mello moved with her, letting her set the pace, he was willing to allow her to control this until she was ready for him to do more. Apparently she couldn't handle control for long, because not too long later she had stopped moving and froze, unsure how to proceed.

"Please," She said shakily, "go ahead, please…move, please…move!"

Complying he obliged her, hips thrusting rapidly, slamming into her over and over again, plunging deeper and deeper into her warm, wet insides. He was more than happy to keep up that steady pace. She whimpered and cried out his name, begging and pleading for him to move faster, harder. Near threw her head back, eyes closed, and panted as Mello continued his actions, thumb beginning to tenderly manipulate her clit. He gave a low groan as excitement took over and he rapidly increased his pace.

She was whining and whimpering out his name as she pressed her head against his bare chest, red lines that had crimson beads lining them ran down his back. The bloody grooves decorating his body as he pinned down her hips, feeling her tighten around him when she climaxed. Her wet juices spilled from her and onto his shaft. The feeling of her shuddering muscles around him quickly pushed Mello over the edge, giving a few more hard thrusts before pushing in up to the hilt and jerking. Mello grunted, his body shaking as he emptied into her. He sighed, removing himself from her body and kissing her deeply, letting a hand stroke down her pallid body.

"Best Christmas gift ever, Near." He whispered as they lay together. "I only wish I'd thought of this first."

"Hmm," she responded, smiling while she twiddled a strand of his golden hair like she would with her own snowy tresses, "I am glad that Mello enjoyed his gift. I love him very much. I enjoyed that as much as Mello did, just so he knows."

"You know, Near, sooner or later it'll be Valentine's Day." He said, planning to take her again sooner but hoping she'd get the hint to dress up special for that day. "Do you think you'd make a cute little angel?"

Smiling Near kissed him back and purred as he ran a hand down her back, lovingly "We'll just have to see, won't we?" She said quietly, knowing what she'd have to buy before then. "For now, let's just enjoy Christmas."

"Okay." Mello sighed, kissing her forehead. "I think I can do that, my little candy cane."

Near giggled as he embraced her in a warm hug.

**The End.**


End file.
